Brother Complex
by forlornwriter
Summary: AU oneshot. G27; Giotto/Tsuna. Yaoi and incest. They are brothers, nothing more, yet their platonic relationship is dissolving fast. And it all started when young Tsuna wanted to marry his big brother.


**ONESHOT** | _BROTHER COMPLEX_

**001.**

When Sawada Ieyasu is born, he is a beautiful baby. With gold eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin, he is cherished by his parents and loved by all who lay eyes on him. Surprisingly, he doesn't cry very much, and really, he is rather quiet—appearing almost thoughtful.

Nana takes one look at him and knows that he will come to great things, no matter what he pursues.

Iemitsu takes one look at him and knows that he is going to be a son to be proud of.

.

**002.**

Ieyasu is only five when he wishes to have a different name. All the boys and girls in class make fun of his name. Ieyasu can't even pronounce _his own name_. It's horrible, and Ieyasu comes home upset many times.

When he gets his first friend, who also has a name that people make fun of and no kid can pronounce, they choose names for one another.

Ieyasu chooses 'G'.

Grendel chooses 'Giotto'.

Thus, Ieyasu becomes Giotto, and insists everyone call him such. However, Giotto allows his parents to continue to call him 'Ieyasu' when his mother almost begins to cry, speaking of how he is somehow growing older so quickly.

.

**003.**

Giotto is only eight when his mother becomes pregnant once more. Her parents eagerly await the arrival of the baby, and tell Giotto how he will be getting a younger brother or sister soon. They decide not to find out the gender of the baby, wanting it to be a surprise.

Giotto isn't sure if he likes the idea of having a sibling. That means that his parents won't pay attention to him much, and he doesn't like the sound of that at all.

He is sure that when this baby is born, he will hate it immensely. He doesn't _need _a younger sibling, nor does he _want _one.

Still, he can't help but wonder what it'll look like. This doesn't mean that Giotto will like the baby, however. He is sure he won't—anyone who steals his parents' attention from him is disliked by the young boy.

.

**004.**

About nine months pass, and his mother has become very fat. So fat that she probably can't even see her own toes. The thought is one that constantly makes Giotto giggle when thinking about it. He wonders when his mother will become less fat, if ever.

And then, Mother goes into 'labour'—whatever that is.

All Giotto knows is that Father is driving like a maniac, Mother is in the passenger seat yelling her head off, and Giotto is sliding and tumbling all over the place in the back seat, not strapped into his seat like usual. He starts crying when he hits his head, but nobody pays attention to him.

They reach the hospital, and his parents almost forget him in the car. Father comes back for him eventually, and they hurry in and go into the room where Mother is, lying down on a bed and still yelling her head off while lots of people scurry around doing stuff.

Giotto has never been so scared in his life. Is Mother is pain?

Father says nothing for a while; he simply sits by Mother's side and allows her to hold one of her hands. He keeps his hand on Giotto's back, making him sit on one of his knees.

Eventually, he smiles down at him and says, "You're going to be a big brother very soon."

Giotto doesn't like the sound of that at all.

.

**005.**

Soon enough, Mother has stopped screaming and _it _has somehow come out of Mother. Giotto didn't see what happened properly, some man being in the way — _Dr. Shamal is his name, apparently _— while it happened.

But mom isn't fat anymore, and there is something wailing on the top of its lungs. Giotto places his hands over his ears, frowning.

He hates_ it _already.

Father and Mother feel differently, however. Mother is practically bouncing in her bed, though she looks sweaty — _ew_ — and exhausted.

She grabs _it _from Dr. Shamal after it gets cleaned and wrapped in cloth. Mother holds it close, rocking it gently. Eventually, it stops screaming. Giotto removes his hands from his ears warily, hoping it doesn't start screaming again.

Mother smiles and passes it to Father. Father holds it carefully, as if its fragile, and then glances down at Giotto.

"Do you want to see your baby brother?" he asks, grinning.

_Not really_, Giotto wants very much to say, but instead he nods his head.

.

**006.**

It's wrinkly and ugly-looking, all shriveled up and small.

Giotto wants to turn away, but then it opens its eyes. Beautiful brown eyes, exactly like Mother's, stare up at him. They are bright with life, and then it — _he _— giggles.

One hand comes up, reaching for his face.

Giotto, without really meaning to, leans down. His tiny hand presses against his cheek. He leans against it, and can't help but smile.

_This is his baby brother. He is his big brother._

Suddenly, those two sentences don't sound too bad.

.

**007.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi is his brother's name. Tsuna for short, since Giotto can't properly pronounce his name. Why do his parents always name their kinds such bad names? Is it on purpose? He doesn't know for sure.

Tsuna is a great younger brother, and Giotto loves him very dearly.

And he doesn't care if his parents pay more attention to him, he finds. Because he pays a lot of attention to him too.

They seem to be making a bond that Giotto hadn't expected at all. He had thought he would hate him, _wanted _to hate him, but loves him very much.

Tsuna seems to have that sort of effect on people.

.

**008.**

Giotto and Tsuna begin to get along easily, and without much prompting from their parents. Giotto always plays and talks with Tsuna. Tsuna always tugs on his blonde hair and touches his cheeks and laughs with delight.

Nana squeals happily at the sight of her two children getting along so quick.

Iemitsu can't help but smile fondly at the sight as well — they are already inseparable.

.

**009.**

Years fly by, and Tsuna is five while Giotto is thirteen. They still get along very well, and though Tsuna doesn't know it, he has Giotto wrapped around his still very little finger. Giotto doesn't mind, however, and instead continues his role as a big brother well.

Whenever there are bullies, Giotto drives them away with either sharp words or his fists.

Whenever Tsuna gets a boo-boo, Giotto is quick to take him to Mother so she can kiss it better.

Whenever he is scared at night, he runs to Giotto's bed and Giotto allows him to sleep with him.

Whenever Tsuna is left out in games, the two brothers play their own game that only they play together.

Tsuna believes him to be the best big brother ever, and looks up to him very much. He wants to be just like him when he grows up, and always tells his parents this. His parents laugh and fondly look over their children, knowing that they are raising them wonderfully.

Not only that but their bond as brothers is growing stronger than ever by every passing day.

Everything is as it should be.

.

**010.**

It is when Tsuna finds out about marriage about two years after that he decides he wants to get married to his big brother. He tells his mother one day, when she asks him what he wants to be when he's older. He says he wants to be his big brother's wife.

Blinking in alarm, she says him why.

He answers innocently. "When two people love each other very much, they get married. They go to this place and kiss and stuff. And I love Gio-nii very much, so I wanna marry him!"

His mother giggles at this, shoulders shaking. She tells her confused younger child that there are different types of love in the world. One type is brotherly love, which Tsuna and Giotto have. The other is romantic love, which Father and Mother have.

Tsuna doesn't have, and insists on marrying Giotto.

His mother continues to giggle. She decides that it will be a funny and rather embarrassing story — the perfect kind of story, in her eyes — to tell when her two boys are older.

.

**011.**

Later that day, Tsuna approaches Giotto, who is playing video games, and sits down next to him.

"Gio-nii," he says, "you love me, right?"

Giotto, now fifteen and still wrapped around his brother's finger, pauses his game and turns to him. He gives his brother a gentle smile and ruffles the seven-year-old's brown hair. "Of course I do, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiles happily. "I love Gio-nii, too," he says, then leans up and presses his lips against brother's lips. The one person he loves the most in the world.

Giotto is frozen, eyes wide in surprise, and leans back. "Tsuna! What was that for?" he says in alarm, placing a hand against his lips in shock. His very first kiss…and it's been taken by his baby brother.

"When two people love each other, they kiss," Tsuna tells Giotto seriously.

"T-That's only couples, Tsuna. You know, people like Dad and Mom. Not siblings. _Especially _not brothers," Giotto informs Tsuna, frowning. "Don't go around kissing people like that, okay? Only kiss the girl you love very much. Not as a friend, but something more."

"Something more...? What do you mean?" He is obviously confused.

Giotto sighs heavily. "You'll understand when you're older."

Tsuna blinks before nodding cheerfully. "Okay!" he chimes, getting up from the floor and running out of the room. He wants to play with his toys — maybe he'll even get Giotto to play with him too later.

His brother watches him leave before slowly bringing a hand up to his lips once more. They tingle, and Giotto feels a rather peculiar feeling in his stomach.

He just kissed his _brother_, who is _five years younger_ and a _boy_. He should feel disgusted.

Strangely, he doesn't.

.

**012.**

More time passes, and soon Tsuna is in elementary school while Giotto is in high school. And, oddly enough, their bond is as strong as ever. One would think that since Giotto is in his teens, he would attempt to distance himself from his baby brother. Maybe even think it to be 'uncool' to be hanging around him. But he doesn't at all.

In fact, the blonde-haired boy acts rather mature for his young age. This attracts many girls his way, who immediately fall for his good looks and wonderful personality. While he is mature, he still has that boyish quality to him that makes girls swoon.

And so, it's no surprise that he finds himself a girlfriend. Her name is Bianchi, and she is a gorgeous beauty with purple hair, brown eyes, and beautiful body. She has had many boyfriends, who all have been intimidated by her sometimes-brutal personality, but Giotto can't help but be attracted to it.

He invites her to come to his house to meet his family, and she gratuitously accepts, eager to meet them. She is a huge romantic, though surprisingly not that many people know this about her.

When she meets his parents, they can't be happier for him.

Tsuna, however, is a completely different story. He dislikes her the moment he sees her, is constantly uncivil and impolite, and doesn't talk much to her at all. Bianchi tries her best to be polite to him, but Tsuna keeps on brushing her off rudely. Giotto finds himself disappointed that his brother doesn't like his girlfriend.

When she leaves, and after their parents tell Tsuna how disappointed they are of him, Tsuna stomps to his room in a fit of rage for the first time ever. Giotto goes to speak with him, and asks him what's wrong.

For the first time ever, Tsuna does not tell him. Instead, he makes up a vague lie about feeling a bit under the weather and asks him to leave his room.

Shocked and unsure what to do, Giotto leaves.

.

**013.**

A few days later, Giotto breaks up with Bianchi. She slaps him in front of the whole school and stomps off.

G asks Giotto why he broke up with her, and he simply smiles and says that they just weren't meant for each other.

It sounds to G like a lie. Still, he decides not to press further.

.

**014.**

When Tsuna finds out about the fact that Giotto broke up with Bianchi _(his brother is rather famous in his elementary school as well)_, Tsuna goes to him and apologizes for behaving so rudely. He pleads for him to get together with her again, not wanting to come in between the two.

Giotto is shocked.

"You were never in the way of us, Tsuna," he tells his brother, ruffling his hair like he always does. "I just realized that we weren't that good for each other. Bianchi could be kind of clingy at times, and she resorted to violence whenever a girl so much as looked my way. I'll find someone else."

The brunette looks away and mumbles something under his breath.

It sounds an awful lot like, "I don't want you to find someone else, Gio-nii."

Giotto finds himself short of breath before chalking it off as having heard him wrong. That must be it, for Tsuna would never say something like that.

.

**015.**

Giotto is eighteen and he has yet to find another girlfriend, or even be attracted to the opposite gender. He does have a faint inkling as to why this is. Still, he doesn't say anything about this inkling to anyone for now. Instead he continues to make friends and do well in school.

Andis hard work has finally paid off. After all, he _is _graduating, aiming for a scholarship to get into Namimori University _(not that he desperately needs a scholarship, though—his family is well-off in regards to money)_.

When he grasps his diploma and shakes his principal's hand, he looks off into the crowd of family members to see his family.

His parents are holding hands and staring at him, smiling gaily. He then fixes his eyes on his brother, who seems to be standing on his tiptoes to see him better, snapping away with a camera. Tsuna pulls the camera away from his face and gives his brother a beautiful, blindingly bright smile.

Giotto's cheeks hurt from how wide his smile is. His chest seems to burst in warmth and self-worth and _something else_. He sees the pride Tsuna feels for him clear in his expressive eyes.

The blonde-haired teen couldn't feel any happier than he is now.

.

**016.**

Giotto is twenty-one, has a job that pays well, and thinking of moving out of home finally when Tsuna bursts into his room, looking scared and frenzied.

"What's wrong?" he asks his brother, reaching out to place his hands on his shoulders. Tsuna jerks away, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling.

"I…I…" he stammers, and then squeezes his eyes shut. "Promise you won't think of me differently?"

Giotto blinks, heavily concerned at this point. "I promise. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Tsuna takes a deep breath. "…I-I think I'm gay, Gio-nii."

.

**017.**

Tsuna tells him of how he always gets a weird feeling whenever he's in the boys' locker room, cheeks red as he stammers and stutters the words out. He sits on his bed and Giotto is sits on his desktop chair, listening intently with a blank face.

Today, he had seen more than he ever had of one of his friends—Yamamoto Takeshi, the boy's name is. He had been leaving the showers, and Tsuna had happened to almost bump into him. Just before Yamamoto had placed a towel around his waist. He had seen practically everything.

"I…I felt really weird. And…uhm, _y'know_—a-aroused," squeaks Tsuna, face turning bright scarlet. "So I ran out of there real quick, and Yamamoto yelled out to tell me to stop, but I couldn't. I left for home by myself, so Gokudera and Yamamoto probably walked home without me."

There is silence as Giotto thinks over what Tsuna has told him.

"G-Gio-nii?" he whispers softly. "Do…do you think differently on me now that you know?" He looks scared, and almost ready to cry.

Giotto's blank face smoothens out into a small, tentative smile. He gets up and sits down next to Tsuna, who is trembling like a leaf. He leans towards him and gathers him into his arms, giving him a tight, reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, Tsuna," he tells him. "I don't think differently of you at all. I suppose it's finally time I tell you…"

Tsuna's arms come around to hug him back, and leans his chin on his shoulder after a few seconds' hesitation. "Tell me what?" he murmurs.

"I'm gay, too."

.

**018.**

The two of them get along even better after their secrets are out. Both of them are gay, and Tsuna has yet to tell anyone.

However, when he realized his inkling was in fact correct, Giotto told some of his friends. G, Alaude, Knuckle and Asari already know_ (he didn't tell Lampo or Daemon, since those two can never keep their trap shut when it comes to secrets)_.

After talking it out and weighing the pros and cons, Tsuna comes to a decision. He will tell Gokudera and Yamamoto. He is a bit hesitant to tell his other friends, like Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru, so he isn't too willing at the moment to confess to them about his sexuality. But this doesn't matter, and Giotto doesn't push him to tell them — he will tell them when he fells it is time to, and when he is comfortable enough.

Tsuna thanks Giotto for his advice, and hugs him. He even goes so far as to kiss him on the cheek before scuttling out of the room with pink cheeks.

The cheek Tsuna kissed doesn't stop tingling for hours.

.

**019.**

When Tsuna is seventeen, he gets himself a boyfriend. His name is Hibari Kyoya, and he is the Head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High School, and also had been the Head of the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle School.

Giotto isn't sure if he likes him very much, as he seems to be quite the recluse and aggressive type, but Tsuna likes him and so that's enough for him.

Tsuna is scared; he doesn't wish to tell their parents of him, unsure of how they will react. Giotto assures him that they can just hide it from them. Hibari doesn't care much — he doesn't wish to meet their parents anyway.

Giotto decides he doesn't like Tsuna's boyfriend.

He doesn't admit to the fact that Hibari's blatant disrespect of everything and everyone isn't the only reason he doesn't like him. He refuses to admit that he doesn't like the idea of Tsuna having a boyfriend — or even a girlfriend, for that matter. It's too weird of a thing to admit.

There is a glint in Hibari's eyes that makes Giotto think that, somehow, he _knows_.

.

**020.**

A few days after, Tsuna comes crying into Giotto's room, telling him that Hibari broke up with him.

Giotto can't help but wonder if it's because Hibari knows of Giotto's strange feelings. He doesn't share this thought with Tsuna, and instead comforts the boy.

Tsuna ends up sleeping in his room that night, something he hasn't done for years.

.

**021.**

For some reason, Tsuna continues to sleep in his bed for most nights.

A few weeks have passed since their sleeping habit that they had formed when young began once more — and Giotto finds himself staring at Tsuna's sleeping face. He is unable to fall asleep, and without really thinking much about it...he leans down and kisses those soft, supple lips.

He kissed his brother. While he was sleeping. Without his consent or knowledge.

Giotto turns around in bed and groans to himself. He has to be the most disgusting pervert ever! But _oh God_ has he wanted to kiss him for the longest time! And no, he finds himself unable to care much that he has feelings for his brother, someone he shouldn't have these sorts of feelings for at all.

It's weird, but he thinks he is slowly getting used to this fact. And is uncaring of it. Because when you love someone so purely, without any restraints, it can't possibly be wrong.

.

**022.**

Giotto hadn't at all realized that Tsuna had been awake during the kiss because he was too busy with his self-deprecation.

Tsuna smiles to himself, pleased, and tries to go back to sleep. He'll deal with telling his brother that he had been awake during the kiss, and all that comes after spilling his more-than-platonic feelings for his Gio-nii, when he isn't so sleepy.

.

**023.**

The next day, when Tsuna tells him that he had been awake during the kiss, Giotto has never been so embarrassed and mortified.

When Tsuna kisses him out of the blue, Giotto can't help but wonder when his brother became so _forward_.

When Giotto kisses back, all he can think is, _Yes._ As if he has finally found where he belongs.

And that place is in his Tsuna's arms.

.

**024.**

From then on, Tsuna calls him 'Giotto'.

Giotto doesn't mind at all. _(Though he does kind of miss 'Gio-nii'. Just a little.)_

.

**025.**

And their parents, somehow, never realize a thing.

* * *

**forlornwriter:** I honestly have mixed feelings about this whole oneshot. And I'm sure Tsuna and Giotto were OOC quite a few times, Giotto more than Tsuna. But hey! This is a fanfiction, and at least half of the oneshot had kid!Giotto in it, and kids can be pretty selfish at times. So, yeah. Plus, this whole oneshot is AU as it is, so that should explain the OOCness...sorta.

Also, G's real name probably isn't Grendel. I just made it that because I needed a real, ridiculous and embarrassing name for him, haha. And you gotta admit that his real name probably_ is_ ridiculous; why else would he be referred to G?

Anywhom, added random 1827 because I like it and Giotto/Bianchi because I had no idea who else his girlfriend should be. Maybe I should've left her nameless? Oh well. What's done is done.

I hope you guys enjoyed this G27 oneshot, and I really hope to get more plot bunnies so I can write more of this awesome pairing! Do review, favourite, alert...whatever you want, really. :)


End file.
